Just Misunderstood
by choi Ryeosomnia
Summary: Jika kesalah pahaman dan kebohongan membuat keduanya bersatu, kenapa tidak? yewook/ONESHOOT/Special YeWook Day


**Tittle : Just Misunderstood**

**( phiphohBie )**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**Ryeowook, Yesung, Sungmin**

**Pair : Yewook**

**Summary :**

**Jika kesalah pahaman dan kebohongan membuat keduanya bersatu, kenapa tidak?**

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil tengah duduk dengan gelisah di sebuah cafe ternama di kawasan Gangnam. Wajah yeoja itu tampak cemberut dan benar-benar kusut. Bahkan bibirnya sudah benar-benar maju ke depan sehingga dapat di kuncrit jika saja bibirnya adalah rambut. Bibir yang maju itu menggerutu sesuatu yang tak jelas. Tapi jika melihat keadaannya sudah pasti Ia sedang memaki seseorang.

" Uggh, kenapa belum datang juga sih? Aku lelah menunggu " katanya pelan.

Di minumnya just yang sudah hampir habis tersebut. Sudah hampir satu jam ia duduk disini dan sendirian pula. Apa orang yang di tunggunya itu tak tahu kalau pantatnya sudah benar-benar panas menunggunya. " Oppa~ kenapa lama sekali? " rengeknya entah pada siapa. Tapi entah kenapa walaupun sudah lelah Ia benar-benar masih keukuh untuk bertahan dan menunggu orang yang tak muncul-muncul juga. Bahkan ini sudah jus ke empat yang sudah ia habiskan. Perutnya serasa kembung karena terlalu banyak minum.

" Baby~ "

Yeoja mungil yang dipanggil 'Baby' itu menoleh mendongak pada sang pemanggil. Dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu dia berdiri dan memukul-mukul lengan namja yang sudah lama ia tunggu itu.

" Oppa jahat, kenapa membuatku menunggu sangat lama. Ughh..menyebalkan " tangannya masih setia memukul-mukul lengan namja itu walaupun mereka sudah menjadi objek tatapan oleh para pengunjung di cafe itu.

Kim Yesung ― nama namja itu hanya tersenyum tipis akan kelakuan yeojanya itu. Di rengkuhnya kedua tangan gadisnya untuk menghentikan aktifitas memukulnya tersebut. " Ssst.. kita menjadi objek tatapan orang-orang Baby " ucapnya lembut. " Aku tak peduli " sungut yeoja itu. Dengan kasar di lepaskannya tangan mungilnya itu dari Yesung dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya tadi.

" Mianhae Wookie-ah, tadi Oppa ada ra― "

" ―Tak usah di jelaskan. Aku mengerti " Ryeowook, yeoja mungil yang begitu manis itu memotong ucapan Yesung cepat. Ugh, dia benar-benar sudah bosan dengan alasan namjacingunya yang selalu mengatas namakan RAPAT sebagai alasan keterlambatannya.

Yesung menggenggam tangan lembut Ryeowook, berusaha meminta maaf agar kekasihnya itu tak ngambek lagi. Jujur saja, ia sebenarnya sangat sangat sangat merasa bersalah akan keterlambatannya yang tak bisa dibilang hanya sekali ini saja. Dia selaluuuuuu saja membuat kekasih imutnya itu menunggunya lama sampai hampir mati bosan sendirian.

" Aku mau pulang saja. Aku lelah "

Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pulang? Hei, mana bisa seperti itu? Mereka kan baru saja bertemu, tapi malah kenapa Ryeowook mengajak pulang? Tak rindukah padanya?

" Kau tak merindukan Oppa huh? " tanyanya sembari mengangkat dagu Ryeowook untuk menatapnya.

" Aku bahkan sudah malas merindukan Oppa " tanggapnya acuh.

Yesung terkekeh pelan. Ck, ternyata yeojanya ini masih marah eoh?. Yesung mengelus lembut pipi tirus milik yeojanya itu. Dan sedetik kemudian mendaratkan kecupan lembut di pipinya. Membuat Ryeowook terbelalak dan merona seketika karena dicium di tempat umum seperti ini. " Oppaa~ ini tempat umum " cicitnya malu-malu. " Wae? Apa masalahnya? Kau kan kekasihku " Yesung mengidikkan bahunya seolah tak peduli jika orang lain menganggap kelakuannya tak sopan.

Ryeowook mencubit lengan namjacingunya itu yang berhasil membuat Yesung mendelik padanya. " Jangan lakukan itu lagi "titah Ryeowook yang hanya mendapat respons acuh.

" Oppaa~ aku mau pulaangg~ " rengeknya pada Yesung.

" CK, kita baru bertemu baby. Bagaimana bisa kau mengajak pulang?. Benar-benar tak merindukanku hmm? " di cubitnya gemas hidung kecil Ryeowook.

" Salah sendiri Oppa terlambat. Pantatku sudah panas karena terlalu lama menunggu Oppa dan aku sudah kenyang, ah lebih tepatnya perutku sudah kembung karena sudah menghabiskan 4 gelas jus hanya untuk menunggu Oppa " aku Ryeowook dengan bibir yang kembali di majukan ke depan.

Yesung semakin bertambah gemas melihat ekspresi yeojanya yang uhhhh...

" Mampir ke apartement Oppa dulu ne~ " pinta Yesung sembari memasang puppy eyes gagalnya.

" Tidak mau. Pasti Oppa menyuruhku menemani Oppa tidur. Aku bossaaaaan~ " di hentak-hentakkan kecil kakinya itu membuat Yesung benar-benar lapar untuk segera memakan yeojanya itu.

" Oppa tak menerima penolakan Chagy " putus Yesung cepat sembari menarik tangan kecil Ryeowook hingga akhirnya mau tak mau harus mengikuti keinginan namjacingunya itu.

.

.

**Choi Ryeosomnia**

.

.

Ryeowook yang memang masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa semester 5 itu membuat Yesung harus menunda keinginannya untuk menikahinya. Ryeowook sudah bilang dari awal kalau dirinya tak akan menikah sebelum berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikan sarjananya itu. So, Yesung yang memang sangat mencintai yeoja mungil itu pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan menerima kenyataan. Hah~ padahal orang tuanya sudah benar-benar ingin menimang seorang cucu. Apa lagi Yesung kini sudah berusia 26 tahun, sudah sewajarnya Ia harus menikah. Yesung mendesah frustasi di meja kerjanya.

Perkataan Umma dan Appa nya semalam benar-benar menganggu pikirannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?. Ia tak cukup berani menentang keinginan orang tuanya, tapi Ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Ryeowook di sisinya. Ck, pilihan yang berat eoh?

Drrrtt.. Drrttt.. ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada email yang masuk di ponselnya.

**From : Umma**

**Bagaimana Yesung? Kau mau menerima perjodohan ini?**

**Kalau kau menolak hanya karena kau sudah memiliki yeoja yang kau cintai, maka segeralah bawa yeoja itu dan lamar lalu nikahi dia.**

Ck~ Yesung meremas rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa Umma nya bertindak gegabah seperti ini. Apa Umma tak tahu kalau yeoja yang dicintainya itu masih harus meneruskan pendidikannya?

Drrtt.. Drrttt.. kembali, ponsel Yesung bergetar.

**From : My Baby Wookie**

**Oppaa~ jangan lupa makan siang. Aku masih ada kelas sampai sore. Jaga kesehatan Oppa ^^**

Yesung tersenyum simpul saat membaca email dari gadisnya itu. Dengan segera ia membalasnya.

**To : My Baby Wookie**

**Ne~ kau juga jangan lupa makan siang. Saranghae~ :***

Yesung menghela nafas berat setelah mengirim pesan tersebut. Banyak hal yang harus ia pikirkan.

.

.

**Choi Ryeosomnia**

.

.

Ryeowook memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Hari ini memang cukup melelahkan, tapi dia senang juga karena namjacingunya itu tadi mengiriminya email kalau sedang berada di rumahnya. Dengan langkah riang dia berjalan menuju kamarnya, tapi belum sempat kakinya menaiki tanggan untuk naik ke lantai dua, sebuah tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya erat. Ryeowook yang awalnya ingin memberontak kini malah tersenyum bahagia setelah mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan tersebut.

" Kenapa baru pulang eum? " Yesung mengenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Ryeowook yang benar-benar membuatnya tenang.

Sebelah tangan Ryeowook mengelus surai hitam pekat milik Yesung, " Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku ada kelas sampai sore Oppa " jelasnya.

Yesung bergumam " Hmm, tapi Oppa hampir mati bosan sendirian di rumahmu Chagy " ujarnya memelas sembari menciumi leher jenjang milik gadisnya tersebut.

Ryeowook terkekeh kecil, " Oppa kesepian menungguku? "

" Hmmm "

" Itulah yang aku rasakan saat Oppa membiarkanku menunggu terlalu lama " cibirnya.

Yesung berdecak sebal saat mendengar ocehan Ryeowook yang lebih tepatnya menyindir dirinya. Tapi benar juga apa kata Ryeowook. dia memang merasa bosan karena terlalu lama menunggu gadisnya itu. Jadi ini yang dirasakan Ryeowook saat dirinya membuat gadis manis itu menunggunya terlalu lama?

GREEPPP~

" Kyaaa~ apa yang Oppa lakukan? " Ryeowook memekik keras karena dengan tiba-tiba Yesung menggendongnya dan membawanya menuju kamar.

" Ssst~ jangan berisik. Oppa sudah lelah karena pekerjaan Oppa di kantor. Temani Oppa tidur ne "

Yesung menidurkan tubuhnya berbaring menyamping menghadap Ryeowook yang juga tengah menghadapnya. Dengan sangat possessive dilingkarkannya tangannya pada pinggang ramping Ryeowook. " Wookie-ah, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Oppa menikah dengan gadis lain? " Yesung bertanya dengan mata yang tertutup rapat.

Ryeowook mendelik. " Tentu saja aku akan membencimu Oppa~ " sungutnya kesal. Yesung tersenyum dan mencium bibir mungil Ryeowook gemas.

" Kalau begitu menikahlah dengan Oppa " ditangkupkannya wajah kecil Ryeowook. " Mau kan? " lanjutnya.

Ryeowook juga tersenyum bahagia saat Yesung Oppa nya mengajaknya menikah. Tapi...

" Tidak sekarang, aku kan belum menyelesaikan pendidikanku Oppa "

Senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampan Yesung langsung memudar digantikan dengan tatapan nanar. Ryeowook yang melihat kilat kekecewaan di mata Yesung pun akhirnya memeluknya dengan manja. " Oppa sudah berjanji menungguku kan? tepai janji oppa " ucapnya.

'Aku memang berjanji akan menunggumu Wookie, tapi keadaannya sekarang berbeda' batinnya.

CHUUU~

Di kecupnya lagi bibir merah delima milik Ryeowook, " Sudahlah, cepat tidur. Jaljayo nae Baby~ "

Dengan satu tangannya yang masih bebas, ditariknya selimut tebal berwarna ungu milik Ryeowook untuk menyelimuti tubuh keduanya. Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. " Tutup matamu, dan cepat tidur " seolah mengerti jika kekasihnya itu belum juga menutup matanya akhirnya Yesung menenggelamkan wajah manis Ryeowook di dada bidangnya.

Ryeowook bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya saat berada dlaam dekapan hangat Yesung. Sungguh betapa bahagianya hidupnya saat ini. Menyatu dalam dekapan possessive Yesung, mencium aroma maskulin yang begitu manly dan juga bisa menikmati wajah tampan Yesung yang...

.

**Choi Ryeosomnia**

.

.

" Astaga Yesung. Umma mohon jangan membantah Umma. Cepat jemput Sungmin di kampusnya. Dan perlakukan dengan baik karena dia adalah calon istrimu " bentak sang Ummanya pada dirinya.

Yesung menelan ludah kecut. Sungmin? Jadi dia orang yang di jodohkan oleh Umma nya. Dia tak menyangka bahwa dunia terasa begitu sempit. Sungmin? Sungmin adalah sahabat baik Ryeowook kekasihnya yang sudah ia pacari 3 tahun ini. Bagaimana mungkin bisa seperti ini?. Kampus Sungmin sama dengan Ryeowook. jika Ryeowook melihat ini semua pasti yeoja mungil itu akan snagat marah padanya, menangis dan yang lebih parahnya lagi pasti akan memutuskan hubungan mereka.

" Umma! Sungmin tak mencintaiku. Aku menganggapnya seperti Jongjin adikku sendiri. " kilah Yesung.

" Siapa bilang? Kalau memang Sungmin tak mencintaimu, lalu untuk apa dia menerima perjodohan ini? Hei, kau itu sudah berumur jadi akan lebih baik jika kau cepat mendapatkan istri. Lagian kau juga tak memiliki bukti bahwa kau sudah memiliki kekasih " oceh nyonya Kim tanpa sepasi.

DEG.. jantung Yesung rasanya ingin copot. Sungmin menerima perjodohan ini? Ini gila. Sungmin tahu betul perihal hubungan dirinya dengan sahabatnya itu, lalu mengapa ia masih menerima?. Kepala Yesung rasanya ingin pecah jika memikirkan ini. Sungmin? Ryeowook? sungmin? Ryeowook?. dunia terasa berisi Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

" Capat jemput dia " perintah Umma nya yang akhirnya di lakukan oleh Yesung. Dalam hati Yesung membatin 'Semoga aku tak bertemu Wookie'

.

Suasana tenang sebelum badai itu mengerikan

.

.

Yesung memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman kampus yang cukup ternama di wilayah Gangnam. Matanya yang terbingkai kaca mata hitam menambah kesan tampan untuk dirinya. Yesung benar-benar gugup saat ini, perkiraan-perkiraan buruk yang akan menimpa dirinya hari ini sudah mulai memenuhi otaknya.

Mata sipit Yesung membelalak saat melihat...

" Oppa? " Ryeowook berlari-lari kecil menuju Yesung yang masih berdiri tegap di samping mobil sportnya yang berwarna merah metalik sambil menggeret sahabatnya―Sungmin.

" Wo-wookie? " gugupnya.

" Oppa~ ada apa kesini? " tanya Ryeowook dengan suara khas nya yang memang sangat manja itu.

Yesung membisu di tempat tak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab. Sedangkan Sungmin pun juga diam membatu memikirkan kata-kata apa yang cocok untuk diutarakannya pada Ryeowook sahabatnya.

" Ya! Oppa! Jawab aku " seru Ryeowook.

Yesung menelan ludah keluh, " O-oppa ma-mau me-menjem― "

" ―Yesung Oppa menjemputku Wookie "

Ryeowook menoleh ke samping pada Sungmin. Matanya melebar dan bibirnya menganga. Menjemput Sungmin?. Yesung masih diam memucat.

" A-apa? " Ryeowook terbata dan matanya memanas.

" Mianhae aku tak bercerita kepadamu soal ini. Aku.. aku.. " Sungmin menunduk dan menggantung kalimatnya.

Ryeowook masih diam memandang bergantian Yesung dan Sungmin. Menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sungmin.

" Aku akan segera menikah dengan Yesung Oppa "

JDEEERRRRRRRR~

Ryeowook melemas. Kepalanya serasa terjatuhi batu batako yang amat berat sehingga membuat kepalanya pusing. Aliran liquid bening itu pun berjatuhan menganak sungai. Hatinya tergores cukup dalam. sungmin―sahabat dekatnya akan menikah dengan Ye-Yesung?―kekasih yang amat dicintainya itu. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan nafasnya pun tiba-tiba memendek seperki ikan kehabisan nafas.

" Wo-wokie-ah, Oppa bisa jelaskan ini semua " di pegangnya lengan kecil Ryeowook.

" Apa yang kau ucapkan Min? Kau, kalian pasti ber-bercanda kan " Ryeowook mulai terisak saat Sungmin menggeleng seolah apa yang diucapkannya itu adalah sebuah kebenaran. " Hikz..Hikz.. ke-kenapa bisa? Kau sahabatku Min. Kenapa kau bisa menikamku dari belakang?―Mata Ryeowook berkila tajam beralih memandang Yesung― Dan kau? Bagaimana bisa setega itu melakukan ini semua padaku? " suaranya terdengar bergetar dan sangat dingin.

" Jebalyoo Wookie-ah, Oppa bisa jelaskan ini " dengan segenap kekuatan di peluknya tubuh lemas Ryeowook dalam dekapannya. Memberi kenyamanan yang selalu ia berikan pada yeoja yang terisak pilu itu.

" Leppaaskan aku Oppa. Kau, kau tak berhak memeluk atau pun menyentuhkun lagi "

Ryeowook memberontak kuat sampai tubuhnya terjatuh terseungkur di tanah. " Kalian, kalian adalah orang yang aku sayangi semenjak kepergia orang tuaku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kalian tega melakukan ini semua? KENAPA KALIAN BEGITU TEGA HAH? "

Cukup, Ryeowook sudah tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit dengan kenyataan ini.

" Hikz.. mianhae Wookie-ah. Aku, aku mencintai Yesung Oppa sama sepertimu "

Yesung menatap Sungmin tak percaya. Di saat seperti ini bagaimana bisa ia mengucapkan hal tabu yang semakin memicu yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu semakin terluka. " Kau berhak membenciku. Tapi ini memang kenyataannya, aku memang mencintai Yesung Oppa semenjak pertama kali kau mengenalkannya padaku " lanjut Sungmin yang sudah ikut menangis.

Ryeowook terisak keras, " Kau! Aku benar-benar benci pada kalian "

Ryeowook berdiri dan langsung berlari tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Yesung yang juga mengekor di belakangnya untuk mengejarnya.

Sungmin terdiam terpaku. Ia tahu ini sangat menyakitkan bagi sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu ia melukai sahabatnya itu sangat dalam. Terlalu dalam dan bahkan ia tak yakin kalau salahnya ini bisa termaafkan. Tangannya yang masih bergetar hebat mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menghubungi seseorang yang penting dalam permasalahan ini.

" Ne Ahjumma. Aku sudah bertemu Yesung Oppa "

.

.

Kau tahu?

Seseorang yang menyakiti sahabatnya sendiri adalah lebih rendah dari pada musuh yang terlihat di depan mata

Apa yang kau lakukan?

Kau membuat sahabatmu sendiri menangis

Kau benar-benar tak punya hati

**Choi Ryeosomnia**

.

.

Ryeowook berhenti karena kakinya sudah tak mampu lagi untuk berlari lebih jauh lagi. Isakan-isakan yang memilukan terdengar begitu menyakitkan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Yesung berdiri tak juah dari tubuh Ryeowook yang bergetar menahan isak tangisnya. Air mata nya pun juga turut tumpah melihat gadis yang begitu ia jaga dan cintai harus menangis tersakiti karenanya. Kaki nya melangkah menghampiri tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya itu.

GREEEPP~

" Mianhae, mianhe mianhae mianhae mianhae mianhae mianhe " berulang kali Yesung mengucapkan kalimat maaf itu sembari memeluk erat Ryeowook yang tampak menangis semakin kencang.

" Ke-kenapa Oppa tega padaku " ujarnya lemah dengan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yesung. Mata caramel yang selalu hangat menatap lembut Yesung itu kini tampak berair dan terlihat sangat tersakiti. Sungguh, Yesung tak mampu terlalu lama menatap mata itu. Di genggamnya jemari mungil Ryeowook dan meletakkannya di hatinya. " Apa kau bisa melihat detak jantungku ini? "

Ryeowook masih diam. " Hanya kau yang bisa membuat jantung ini berdetak kencang "

" Lalu kenapa Oppa menyakitiku..hikz..hikz.. " Ryeowook menangis tersedu-sedu.

Yesung menggeleng, " Bukan wookie-ah. Oppa tak berniat menyakitimu. Oppa benar-benar..." Yesung tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Waeyo Oppa? Wae? "

CHUUUU~

Yesung menempelkan bibirnya membungkam isakan menyakitkan itu. Tak sanggup jika harus terus-terusan mendengarnya. Di lumatnya habis bibir tipis yang selalu berhasilnya membuat kecanduan itu, menjilat bibir atas bawah dan mengecap rasa manis dari milik Ryeowook. di tekankannya tengkuk Ryeowook untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Setelah keduanya seperti membutuhkan oksigen, dengan sangat terpaksa Yesung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. " Sarangahae " Yesung kembali mengecup sekilas bibir merah itu. Ryeowook masih tetap memangis dengan memandang Yesung sendu.

" Aku membencimu Oppa " bisik Ryeowook pelan yang masih terdengar Yesung. Yesung tersenyum kecut, " Dengarkan Oppa. Ini semua murni perjodohan baby "

" lalu kenapa Oppa tak menolaknya dan justru menyetujuinya? Dan lagi Sungmin... hikz..hikz.. "

Yesung kembali menggeleng dan membawa Ryeowook dalam pelukannya. " Ssst...uljima! oppa sudah menolaknya baby, tapi orang tua Oppa benar-benar tak menerima penolakan. Mereka memaksa Oppa untuk segera menikah. Dan Sungmin? Entahlah. Oppa juga tak mengerti " Yesung menjelaskannya dengan masih mengelus lembut rambut panjang gadisnya.

" Hikz..hikz..lalu bagaimana denganku Oppa? Oppa sudah tak mencintaiku? " lirihnya yang semakin mempererat pelukan Yesung pada pinggangnya.

" Bodoh. Mana bisa seperti itu? Hanya kau yang Oppa mau. "

" Kalau begitu batalkan perjodohan itu dan Oppa harus menikah dengankuu~ " Ryeowook merengek di tengah tangisnya membuat Yesung mau tak mau gemas juga dengan tingkahnya. Di saat genting seperti ini bisa-bisanya gadis itu melakukan tingkah yang sangat menggemaskan.

" Kau berjanji akan menikah dengan Oppa? Dan tentunya tanpa menunggumu lulus wisuda "

Ryeowook mengangguk antusias. Oh, rupanya Ryeowook sudah benar-benar tak mau kehilangan Yesung Oppanya hingga melupakan fakta bahwa dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar menikah setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan sarjanahnya.

Yesung merenggangkan pelukannya, dan menempelkan kedua kening mereka. Membuat deru nafas mereka bisa dirasakan dengan jelas. Yesung memiringkan kepalanya agar lebih mempermudah mencium gadisnya itu. Namun, belum sempat Yesung melakukannya, sebuah suara yang amat sangat ia hafal merusak kesenangannya itu.

" YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUAN KIM YESUNG? "

Oh-Ah-Uh.. ternyata oh ternyata itu adalah Nyonya Kim. Yesung terkesiap dan dengan segera menatap tajam Umma nya yang kini memandangnya buas. " Kau menelantarkan Minnie dan pergi bermesraan di depan umum bersama gadis tak jelas ini huh? "

Ryeowook mencengkram kuat ujung kemeja kerja Yesung. Takut huh?

Yesung yang sadar bahwa yeojanya yang tengah ketakutan pun akhirnya mengelus punggungnya. " Umma, dia adalah yeoja yang aku cintai. Jadi jangan paksa aku untuk melakukan perjodohan sialan itu " pekiknya yang malah membuat Ryeowook menunduk dalam.

Nyonya Kim menyeringa. Berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan mengangkat dagu yeoja itu agar menatapnya. Ryeowook amat takut untuk menatap mata tajam yeoja paruh baya di depannya itu dan lebih memilih menutup matanya. " Umma, apa yang mau Umma laku―"

" Diam! Jangan ikut campur Yesung " potong Ummanya.

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, takut sangat takut. Selama ini ia belum pernah sama sekali bertemu dengan nyonya KIM atau pun Tuan Kim. Dan sekarang? Ah, kenapa pertemuan mereka justru seolah terkesan buruk?

" Buka matamu " titah nyonya Kim.

Dengan ragu, di bukanya mata itu dan menampilkan bola mata caramel yang memancar lembut. Nyonya Kim seolah tersihir dengan mata itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum menawan. Detik kemudian tangan itu mengelus pucuk kepala Ryeowook sayang. Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya diam dan tak tahu harus bagaimana.

" Cantik " kata Nyonya Kim.

Ryeowook dan Yesung memandnag bingung.

" Kau memang gadis yang cocok untuk menjadi pendamping namja pabbo aegya ku itu " senyum merekah tercetak jelas di bibir nyonya Kim.

Ryeowook yang masih tak mengerti ucapan Nyonya Kim hanya diam. Dan yesung sudah bersiap untuk memeluk Umma tapi di tahan oleh sang Appa yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan diikuti Sungmin di belakangnya.

" Appa, Sungmin? " Yesung memandang bingung ketiga orang yang berada disana. Tak kalah bingung Ryeowook pun juga memandang orang-orang disana sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

" Sebenarnya ini ada apa? " Yesung memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Tuan Kim sedikit berdehem sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

.

.

**Choi Ryeosomnia**

.

.

Yesung dan Ryeowook kini tengah berdiri di altar. Keduanya kini sudah mengucap janji suci. Ryeowook bersemu merah saat Yesung bersiap untuk menciumnya. Dengan seringai yang tercetak jelas di bibir kissable miliknya Yesung mulai mengeleminasi jarak diantara keduanya. Ryeowook menutup matanya gugup.

CHUUUU~

Yesung mencium dalam untuk berusaha mendapatkan rasa manis yang selalu ia dapatkan dari bibir delima itu. Tak hanya mengecup, tapi juga menjilat dan melumat. Para jemaat yang melihat adegan yang errrr terlalu lama dari waktu biasanya hanya bisa bersemu merah saat mengetahui betapa mesumnya mempelai pria. Kedua orang tua Yesung hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat aksi aegya nya yang benar-benar keterlaluan. Sedangkan Paman dan Bibi Ryeowook juga hanya tersenyum maklum.

Dengan kasar di lepaskannya tautan bibir mereka saat sang pendeta berdehem.

Yesung hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan Ryeowook pun juga tampak memerah juga kikuk di depan sana. Para undangan benar-benar mendengus menahan tawa melihat pasangan muda itu.

.

Seorang sahabat sejati tak akan pernah melukai perasaan sahabatnya sendiri

Itulah definisi simpel dari kata 'SAHABAT'

**Choi Ryeosomnia**

.

.

Ryeowook duduk di pinggir ranjang menemani sang suami yang tengah sibuk dengan dunia bukunya. " Oppa~ aku tak menyangka kalau Sungmin benar-benar berbakat dalam hal akting "

Yesung menutup bukunya dan ikut duduk di samping sang istri, " Kau masih marah akan kejadian waktu itu? "

Ryeowook menggeleng " Untuk apa marah. Lagi pula Sungmin melakukan ini kan juga karena di suruh Umma dan Appa yang menginginkanku cepat-cepat menjadi menantunya " tersenyum sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung.

Yesung mengacak gemas rambut depan Ryeowook. " Kau sendiri yang tak mau menikah dengan Oppa "

" Ya! aku bukannya tak mau menikah dengan Oppa. Kan aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan pendidikan ku dulu~ " manjanya sembari mengecup pelan pipi cubby suaminya.

" Ck, Oppa tak menyangka kalau Umma dan Appa bisa sepicik itu hingga melakukan kebohongan agar kau mau menikah dengan Oppa tanpa harus menunggumu lulus wisuda " kekehnya.

" Ck, dan sepertinya Oppa harus berterima kasih pada Sungmin atas kebocoran informasi tentang diriku dan membicarakannya pada Umma dan Appa " digembugkannya pipinya lucu.

Dengan gemas Yesung menarik-narik pipi istrinya. "Sudah, jangan bicarakan itu lagi. Toh sekarang kau hanya milik Oppa " di peluknya lagi tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam selimut bersama.

" Enggh.. Apa yang Oppa lakukan? " Ryeowook mendesah saat Yesung mengecup lehernya.

" Lets Make a Baby Chagyyy~~ " ucapnya sembari mendesah.

Suara desahan-desahan itu terdengar mengalun indah menutup hari yang melelahkan bagi pasangan baru tersebut.

.

.

.

END ^^

.

.

Aahhh~ saya ngebut 3 jam buat ngetik nih FF dalam merayakan hari jadi YEWOOK! Kyaaaa*

Congratulation buat YeWook dan juga para YWS.. *kibarkan bendera YWS* kekeke~

Okesiipp.. mianhae kalau alurnya kecepetan, banyak Typo ataupun hal-hal yang tak mengenakkan. Saya hanya sedang tak ada kerjaan dan lagi belum dapat ilham dan wahyu untuk meneruskan ff saya yang lainnya. Kekeke~ *dilempar reader*

Kita do'akan semoga Appa dan Umma makin langgeng, saling mencintai dan melahirkan semakin banyak anak—YWS. Dan tentunya semakin sayang pada Author. Wkwkwkwk

.

.

.

Bersediakah anda mengisi kotak review di bawah ini?/

.

.

.

Ryeowook's wife ^^


End file.
